Dîner de Cons
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: OS. Réunion des Grands Corsaires, Sengoku se fait attendre, sa chèvre broute et Moria se faire royalement chier. Mais que trafique l'emplumé à sa gauche...? A ne pas prendre au sérieux ! {Rating T pour le langage (ça reste un texte sur des pirates, quand même !)}


**Depuis le temps que je voulais avoir un texte sur mon "Presque-Vampire" favori (admettez-le, c'en est un!), eh bah c'est chose faite ! Pis en plus y a Doffy' et Croco' ~ Bref, ç** **a faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un texte d'une traite tien *larme à l'oeil***

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama (que, au passage, je béni d'avoir fait de Doflamingo un fier Scorpion. SCORPIONS POWAAAA !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Diner de Cons**

Une fois de plus, les sept terribles Grands Corsaires se retrouvent à Marineford pour un interminable meeting. Et en plus, la goutte d'eau du pompon sur le gâteau, l'Amiral en chef Sengoku leur fait l'affront de les faire patienter.

C'est ainsi que les sept grands pirates actuels –Crocodile, Boa Hancock, Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Jinbei, Gecko Moria, Mihawk- se retrouvent dans un face-à-face silencieux autour de la grande table, à se regarder en chien de faïence pour la plupart. Le seul bruit que l'on peut entendre est celui des mastications régulières de la chèvre occupant actuellement la place de son maitre abonné absent.

Avachi sur son siège un peu trop petit, Moria s'ennuie.

Y a rien d'intéressant à faire et il est parfaitement hors de question de lancer la conversation avec ces fou-furieux présomptueux lui servant malgré lui –et malgré eux- de camarades. Il a déjà essayé de se changer les idées en comptant le nombre d'inconscients ayant échoué à Thriller Bark mais ils sont tellement nombreux qu'à chaque fois, il se perd dans le décompte. Piquer les ombres des gars présents le titille, mais il est bien certain de ne pas en ressortir tout à fait vivant. Sans vouloir le reconnaitre, ces gars-là –et madame- ont tout autant mérité leur place à cette table et il vaut mieux pour lui de ne pas l'oublier.

Il soupire en silence, déçu de ne pas pouvoir se divertir à son aise et son regard se pose alors tour à tour sur les autres Corsaires. L'assemblée réunie autour de l'immense table ronde n'est pas des plus bavardes. Les places des Marines chargés de ces entrevues sont, pour l'instant vides, et c'est encore un miracle du point de vue de Moria si personne n'a encore rien cassé. La fin de semaine, sans doute.

Installé tout juste en face de lui, patient, et n'ayant, de toute façon, aucune affaire sur le feu, Jinbei attend tranquillement, droit sur son siège, fidèle à lui-même. L'homme-poisson requin-baleine –sacré mélange direz-vous- à les bras croisés sur son torse et suit distraitement du regard la petite chèvre blanche qui le fixe en retour. Les hommes-poissons peuvent-ils communiquer avec les bestioles… ? Moria s'emmerdant, la question soulève distraitement son intérêt.

Près de ce dernier, à sa gauche, se tient Crocodile. Comme d'habitude, le reptile à l'air tout à fait désintéressé et jette régulièrement des coups d'œil ennuyés à l'horloge. Pour une fois, il n'enfume pas son entourage, pour la simple et bonne raison que son cher voisin épéiste a tranché les cigares à peine sortis dès leur arrivée. Moria ne le dira jamais, mais merci le collègue ! C'est déjà chiant d'attendre que les Marines se bougent, mais alors si en plus de cela il faut supporter les lubies odorantes de chacun, ils ne sont pas tirés ! Est-ce qu'il vient avec ses zombies, lui ? Non.

Ensuite, toujours en continuant sur la gauche, se dresse Mihawk. Enfin… se dresse… c'est vite dit. Ses pieds sont sur la table et son chapeau est baissé de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux. Moria le soupçonne de faire une sieste, tranquille pépère. Ca fait bien vingt minutes qu'on les fait poireauter et il n'a pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu bouger un orteil. Peut-être qu'il est mort ? Non, même si ça l'amuserait grandement, un grand corsaire tel que lui ne peut pas mourir aussi bêtement.

La place suivante est celle à Boa Hancock –et son affreux serpent qui se tient mystérieusement tout à fait immobile derrière elle… p'tet qu'il est mort lui aussi…? La jeune femme a bras et jambes croisées, la moue et l'attitude toujours aussi fermées, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de briller par sa beauté. D'ailleurs, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit là, songe Moria. Celle-ci ne répond présent que tous les trente-six du mois, les années bissextiles, les jours d'arc-en-ciel. Dur de ne pas en profiter pour mater, mais il ne veut pas finir en statue. Il doit se faire souffrance pour détourner le regard et ne pas la lorgner comme un vieux libidineux.

Le suivant est Bartholomew Kuma. RAS, rien à dire. Toujours calme, droit, sa bible en main, parfaitement immobile… Respire-t-il au moins ? Moria n'en est pas certain mais, d'un autre côté, il s'en fout. Au moins, c'est pas lui qui va lui casser les pieds. Comme bien souvent, les deux géants sont côte à côte –qui a dit ''gros'' ?!-Moria ne l'apprécie pas plus que les autres –il les hait tous, ce sera lui le roi des mers, crotte alors !- mais il doit admettre que celui-ci n'est pas pire que son propre voisin de gauche.

Du coup, pour en venir à ce dernier; Doflamingo. Doflamingo, qui… Bah… est fidèle à lui-même, hein ? Il ricane dans son coin comme toujours. Jusque-là, pas trop de changement. Seule petite différence étant que, pour une fois, il n'est pas –lui aussi- avachi et que ses somptueuses babouches de riches ne sont pas mises en évidence sur la table, sous leur nez. Merci seigneur, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il semble griffonner quelque chose sur un morceau de papier qu'il a chipé dieu seul sait où. Le crayon, lui, il a dû le prendre au bureau actuellement inoccupé, y a une p'tite mouette sur l'embout. Merci les fils invisibles. Pratique pour le larcin. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a l'air de se marrer tout seul et, sceptique, le pirate au look de vampire le tient discrètement à l'œil. Au moins un truc intrigant autour de cette fichue table. S'il y avait à manger, ça serait encore plus intéressant, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas… Bah on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Le flamant rose termine visiblement son petit mot et satisfait, change son mini bout de papier en avion. Allons bon, qui est la cible de l'emplumé, cette fois ?

L'avion décolle. Bon, le départ est un peu loupé, et Moria suit le papier qui peine à avancer. Le petit bout tangue. Un peu au début, puis beaucoup. Il finit par dévier de sa trajectoire et, celui-ci s'aventurant un peu trop près de l'homme-ours –décidément il y a beaucoup d'hybrides dans cette salle- celui-ci ouvre grand la bouche sans crier gare et annihile l'importun.

Note pour plus tard : ne jamais titiller Bartholomew Kuma.

Le papier est instantanément grillé, réduit en minuscule tas de cendre sur la table.

Un regard en direction de Doflamingo lui apprendre que ça n'était pas prévu. Le flamant rose fait la moue, mais ne se décourage pas. Il reprend un bout de papier, gribouille à nouveau par-dessus, et recommence son manège.

Cette fois, le morceau n'a pas dévié vers le second géant.

Y a du progrès.

Par contre, il est soudainement saisit en plein vol par nul autre que… le serpent. Et non, Salomé n'est pas mort et il vient de confondre un avion en papier avec un oiseau. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Après son geste, la bestiole tire une tronche bizarre et Hancock lui intime e se tenir tranquille.

Partagé entre amusement et profonde perplexité, Moria reporte encore une fois son attention sur l'emplumé.

Là, Doflamingo tire la gueule. Il le voit faire glisser son pouce contre sa gorge, dans une menace de mort silencieuse à l'adresse du reptile qui l'ignore. Bah oui, Salomé ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire.

Puis, rebelote, le roi de Dressrosa réitère son rituel étrange. Il reprend un bout de papier –mais où les cache-t-il ?-, griffonne vite-fait dieu seul sait quoi, refais soigneusement son petit avion et l'envoie.

Moria note alors que les tentatives semblent viser Crocodile, presque à l'autre bout. Mais il n'en est pas sûr et, une fois encore, il se distrait en suivant du regard l'avancée courageuse du petit mot. Il se surprend même à l'encourager intérieurement tien. C'est qu'il est curieux de connaitre la chute de l'histoire, lui. Courage petit avion de papier, tu peux le faire… !

Malheureusement, l'ovni à le malheur de voir sa trajectoire dévier un chouia et là, c'est le drame.

Un sabre arrête brusquement la course folle et même Moria souffle de déception.

Quel chieur ce Mihawk !

L'aventurier –car c'est désormais ainsi que Moria le nomme- est alors tranché en plein de petits bouts et, si découper un objet si petit en autant de morceaux est une prouesse étonnante, il ne peut s'empêcher de fusiller l'épéiste du regard.

A la tentative suivante –où diable Doflamingo trouve-t-il l'envie de continuer ?-, le presque Vampire se surprend à menacer Jinbei des yeux au cas où ce dernier décide également de faire des siennes.

Mais heureusement, le valeureux paladin des mers reste sage et, lui aussi, se contente de suivre l'avion en papier.

Ce dernier, après les moult péripéties, porte l'espoir de ses prédécesseurs et, après un instant intense de prières envers n'importe qui, atterrit finalement enfin pile sous les yeux désintéressés de Crocodile.

Tellement à fond dans l'histoire, Moria se retient de justesse de crier un ''YES'' ou de soupirer un ''ouf'' de soulagement. Heureusement, personne ne semble avoir remarqué son manège. Pas même Doflamingo qui, désormais, ricane sous cape. Tant mieux.

La main ornée de bagues s'empare avec méfiance du petit avion et le déplie.

Moria jubile autant que le flamant rose à cet instant et il retient son souffle quand les yeux de l'homme-sable se mettent à parcourir l'écriture étroite.

Finalement, les pupilles sombres de Crocodile se plissent.

Son expression se ferme.

Une veine se met à palpiter dangereusement sur son front.

Et enfin les doigts se referment rageusement sur le papier.

Ca va chier.

-« Je vais te plumer, foutu flamant rose ! »

Et la tempête de sable vole à travers la pièce sur son opposant qui rigole désormais comme un tordu.

Un combat se lance entre les deux hommes, mais personne ne semble vraiment s'en étonner, ni même avoir envie de s'en mêler. C'est à peine si les autres ont sourcillé. Il faut dire que les frasques de l'emplumé ne surprennent plus personne. En revanche, c'est toujours distrayant de voir le grand Crocodile s'emporter à tous les coups.

Moria grimace tout de même un peu.

Comme il est juste à côté, il se prend des grains de sable dans la gueule et le crochet doré vole plusieurs fois non loin de sa position. En plus, il doit quand même faire gaffe parce que Doflamingo est assez friand des dommages collatéraux. Surtout quand il ne peut pas piffer ces derniers. Alors, dans le doute, le presque-vampire écarte prudemment sa chaise. Kuma semble comprendre la demande de droit d'asile silencieuse et ne réagit pas –manquerait plus qu'il lui tire des lasers dessus juste pour ça tien.

Dans le même temps, Moria remarque que la boulette de papier est tombée non loin de lui.

Curieux comme tout, il s'en empare et la déplie, sourire aux lèvres.

Il sent venir la connerie à des kilomètres.

« Eh, Wani-Yaro, j'organise un diner de cons avec la Family. Ça te dit d'être mon invité ? »

Le petit smiley à l'effigie de Doflamingo tirant la langue en dessous du mot finit de l'achever.

Il ne peut décidément pas les blairer mais, putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'avoir des tordus pareil pour mettre de l'ambiance !

* * *

*Wani-yaro, c'est comme ça que Doflamingo appelle Crocodile pendant la guerre (wani=crocodile et yaro=enfoiré ;p)


End file.
